Surface cleaning with liquid detergents poses an ongoing problem for consumers. Consumers utilizing liquid detergents as a light-duty liquid dishwashing detergent composition or as a hard surface cleaning composition frequently find surface imperfections such as soil residues, streaks, film and/or spots after washing. Hence, there remains a need for liquid cleaning compositions which not only clean hard surfaces, but also deliver improved shine.
It has surprisingly been found that the compositions of the present invention are not only effective in cleaning surfaces, but also provide an improved shine benefit when used for light-duty dishwashing or for hard surface cleaning.